bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Boriates
Boriates is Volt Luster's Mechanical Bakugan after Mega Brontes was thrown away by Mylene Pharaoh. Information Description It looks very similar to Krakix. Boriates can combine with Dynamo to form Battle Arm Boriates (see Bakugan Trap Combinations). It can also combine with Hexstar which Volt calls Carlvelt. In the episode Brontes' Betrayal, Volt and Boriates had to battle Gus and Alto Brontes in New Vestroia. It resembles a horned human. Its ball form is similar to Shadow Wing. His most powerful ability is Olympus Cannon. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes, Volt received a Mechanical Bakugan like the rest of the Vexos. It was used in episode 33 to battle Alto Brontes. Later it lost because Volt didn't want to hurt Brontes. In episode 36, Volt used Boriates again to battle Shun and Master Ingram, in a tag battle with Baron, who has already lost his Attribute Energy. It lost in this battle. In episode 40, it battled Ancient Nemus and Master Ingram alongside Macubass, in an apparent grudge match. It won because of the Trap Arena and took the Ventus Energy from Master Ingram. In episode 46, it battled against Dryoid and won, but to do so, Volt activated the Custom Battle Ability (also Dryoid wasn't upgraded back then). It also almost killed Hydron, but Volt decided to spare him. As of episode 52, Boriates is the only Mechanical Bakugan that hasn't been destroyed. ; Ability Cards * Odin Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and prevents them from activating any new ones. * Prometheus Cannon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Tempest Arrow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Firebolt Axe: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Element Glow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Hyper Tachyon Glow: Adds 300 to Boriates. * Muzzle Lancer: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Bolt Shooter: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Gun Durance: Halves the opponent's current power level. * Custom Battle Ability: Adds 300 Gs to Boriates, and nullifies the entire opponent's abilities are useless. (Not an actual ability, just activated by pressing some buttons on the gauntlet) * Olympus Cannon: Adds 1000 Gs to Boriates. (Needs Custom Battle Ability and Prometheus Cannon must have already been used) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Buster Megabarrel: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. (Only can be nullified by Haos abilities) Game * Boriates has never appeared on any Gate cards or Ability cards, and will never be released. Trivia * Boriates has horns like Wilda and Vandarus and appears to be the height of Gorem. * Boriates is the only Vexos Mechanical Bakugan not shown being destroyed. * Boriates is the only Vexos Bakugan to brawl against a Vexos more than once. Gallery Anime File:PICT0027.jpg|Boriates in Ball Form File:4297354287_3548e4cc83.jpg|Boriates in Bakugan Form File:Boriates.jpg|Boriates using ability Odin Shield File:Boriates02.JPG|Boriates using ability Prometheus Cannon File:Boriates-axe.JPG|Boriates using ability Firebolt Axe File:Boriates03.JPG|Boriates using ability Element Glow File:Boriates-b.jpg|Boriates using ability Hyper Tachyon Glow File:Boriates-sw.jpg|Boriates using ability Muzzle Lancer File:Boriates-cannon.jpg|Boriates using fusion ability Buster Megabarrel File:Boriates_dynamo00.jpg|Battle Arm Boriates File:Boriates-sw+hexstar.jpg|Boriates riding Hexstar File:Boriates00.jpg|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Atmosphere' File:Boriates+altobrontes.JPG|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Black Gates' File:Altobrontes+boriates00.JPG|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Trance Rapture Illusion' Boriates.png|Boriates scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:PICT0029.jpg|Boriates and Volt Luster on Intermission Screen Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos